Slytherin Gryffindor Heir, Harry's Aunt
by Mrs. Emilia Snape
Summary: Emily May Slytherin Gryffindor Potter, missing heir raised as a Malfoy that ended up in Gryffindor and ended up falling in love with Severus Snape when she was a student. Comes back to Hogwarts with her two childern. Truths will be revealed. People back from the dead. Sides chosen. SS/OC other parings. HG/DM, HP/PP, RW/LL, GW/BZ, NL/MB


Ch. 1

As Emily May Malfoy woke up, she remembered that her last name was actually Slytherin Gryffindor Potter. As she looked around she noticed that she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Smiling remembering the good times you had here.

"Oh dear your awake Albus will be so pleased." madam Pomfrey said smiling as she headed towards the fire-place to flu him.

"Wait Madam Pomfrey can I tell him?" you ask her hoping she will say yes. "I want to surprise him by walking up to him"

"I'm sorry but I have my orders, besides the children that found you would like to see you. "She said as the through the flu powder in the fire-place. "Headmasters office"

As Madam Pomfrey waited for an answer from Dumbuledors office you walk up behind her and hit her in the back of the neck knocking her unconscious.

"Sorry" you say as you place her on a bed. You then rush to were you know there is a closet of cloths so you can change. Looking at the clock you can tell that it is close to dinner. Deciding to transfigure some cloths in to a pair of black pants with red flames, a black shirt with a snake and lion intertwined, as well as a pair of black boots. Knowing that you haven't eaten anything in some time doing wand less magic dranses you of your energy. Knowing were the potions are kept you decide to get a Pepper up potion before going to confront Dumbledore.

In the great hall dinner is jest starting.

You watch as all the students went in to the great hall for dinner. Then you saw Harry Potter walk in and you remember the smile he gave you when he was a baby. Shaking your had as you watch him go in with Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as a girl you didn't know. After the last student went in and the doors closed. You walk up to the doors and pushed them open.

"Dumbledore you have some major explaining to do about why you lied to me about who I really am. Putting not jest my self in danger but my children as well." You yell at him as you stride towards the teacher table.

As you reach the teacher's table you lean over it and place your hands on the top of the table and look him straight in the eyes.

"I could kill you right now and not even care. Don't even think about moving Professors or I will blow you on your ass. That includes you Hagrid. Know are we going to do this in front of your students or in privet. I for one don't care but I'm sure you don't want your students to know what type of bastard you really are." you tell him. Staring him down.

"Let's take this to my office Ms. Slytheren Gryffindor P….." Dumbledore started.

"Finish that sentence and you I'll cute out your tong." you hiss as you grab him by the throat.

Dumbledore gulped. You can see the fear start to appear in his eyes know that you would do jests that.

Professor Snape you can come as well but only you." you tell him as you head towards the teachers entrants.

In Dumbledore's office.

You take a seat in one of the chairs a crossed form Dumbledore's desk. You watch as Dumbledore and Severus walked in.

"Alright Dumbledore start talking. Snape here is the only one of the professors I would trust even if he is a death eater spy. He may not have liked my half-brother or my nephew he may not even like me anymore after he finds out about who I really am but I know that he is trust worthy. Jest so you know if Harry finds out any of this unless it's by me you will be in some real pain. You will think Voldemort is a puppy." you say as you turn to him.

"Madam I don't even know who you are so why should I fear you?" Snape replied with a snarl.

"Dear dear Severus even if my hair, eyes, and last name changed doesn't change that my first and middle name is still Emily May." you say as you look him in the eyes. "So don't give me the madam crap Severus."

"Emily!" he said shocked. "The dark lord said you were dead." He said as he sat in the chair next to you. Taking your hand in his.

"That would be true if Uncle Lucius hadn't left me at the front gate were I'm guessing three students found me" you say laughing a little. "I'm telling you this Severus because I know that your truly loyal to Dumbledore, or he wouldn't trust you to be a teacher."

"Dose any one else know you're alive?" Dumbledore asked as he took his seat. "Because it could get back to Voldermort."

"So I have more then jest one spy in his ranks unlike you." You tell him as you lean back in the chair. "I'm not worried about that because they all have plans to hide if there found out as well as how to get in contact with me."

"How is this possible? You have only jest woke up." Dumbledore asked frowning.

"They on like you wanted to protect me. Some how it some of them found out that I was a target and they tried to prevent my children and I from being taken. Unfortunately Voldermort sent some one I didn't know." you tell him "I je…. SNAP!" you yell as you see a black owl come in the window knowing something must be wrong if Uncle Lucius would send Snap.

Snap flies over to you and lands on the arm of the chair sticking out his leg. You see a letter attached to it. Taking the letter of you fear the worst but hope for the best. Opening the letter the first thing you notice is that Lily and Albus are alive.


End file.
